


tending to the off-colors

by mocha (kokomocha)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gems In Heat, Grinding, Helping out, How Do I Tag, I Don't Ship Lars With Any Gem, I Have Only Two Braincells, Lars is a Horny Teenager, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Out of Character, Pink Lars Barriga, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Wholesome, Why Did I Write This?, cum in clothes, friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokomocha/pseuds/mocha
Summary: It’s a known fact that gems share a lot of components with humans. Their anthropomorphic bodies, their customs, standards and social expectations, even the languages they speak have some sort of connection.But, in regards to primal urges, gems are nothing but feral animals.One being heat.Lars has to deal with his crew in their heat cycles.





	1. Rhodonite

**Author's Note:**

> oh fuk
> 
> this is my first smut, and i am still super new to ao3! i wanted to try writing something that was out of my comfort zone. and this is the first time i've ever written anything of an explicit nature. i hope it's not complete dogshit. but i do love me some lars and i haven't read enough fanfics about the off-colors, although i don't ship lars wit any of them. so... (΄◉◉‵;)))
> 
> the gem heat au is from drawbauchery on tumblr! (https://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/search/gem-heat-au)
> 
> constructive criticism is very appreciated!

It’s a known fact that gems share a lot of components with humans. Their anthropomorphic bodies, their customs, standards and social expectations, even the languages they speak have some sort of connection.  
But, in regards to primal urges, gems are nothing but feral animals.  
One being heat.  
Its cyclical properties mean that gems aren’t burdened with its presence constantly. But, it does mean that once every three months, lasting for one day, gems feel the overbearing wrath of sexual hunger, more powerful and demanding than any human could imagine.  
A burden, as the Diamonds themselves have said. The heat mechanism was used to gain favor of the natives of the planets they conquered, creating a bond and obtaining their trust, not long before betraying them and claiming their home. That means that when a sentient organism lurked within proximity of the gems, their bodies would give a white flash and present the correct counterparts for mating. But, when not in use, their bodies were clean slates, blank canvases, sexless with an insatiable desire for sex.

The Off-Colors never shared their cycles, even though they all had them. They lived in mutual silence when the mention of heat became. And, because there was never another organic lifeform in the canyons where they resided, they never tended to their urges, waiting for the dreaded day to be over instead. Their involuntary celibacy put them in agony, desperate for even a graze of fingertips between their unformed genitalia, a hungry, achy desire for something, anything, to soothe their pleasured pain.

 

Lars awoke one morning in Emerald’s room. That is, the luxurious mint-tinted room, complete with a plush king-sized bed, enormous vanity and marble work-desk, within the stolen Sun Incinerator. As to why Emerald boasted such a lavish room Lars hadn’t a clue. Maybe only elite gems can afford to indulge in a nonessential like sleeping, Lars thought to himself, hopping clumsily out of been and pulling up his white pants, donning his crimson shirt and sleek gloves. He stretched, cracked his neck lazily, and opened the door to the command center, where Padparadscha and the Rutile Twins sat working the controls. Lars strode to the captain’s chair, snapped his extravagant cape on (it made him feel important, ok?) and inhaled deeply.  
“Twins, Padparadscha, good morning… where is everyone?”  
The Rutile Twins turned to each other, then to Lars, with their usual stone faces.  
“Fluorite is tending to the engine, Captain Lars. She said that there may be an issue with the fuel pressure regulator,” they responded.  
“I’m sure she’ll fix it right up for us so we can continue,” Lars grinned, “and where’s Rhodonite?”  
Another exchanged glance between the Rutile Twins. They seemed to be almost communicating in some sort of muted sister language. They went silent, and after a few brief moments, returned to their work, to Lars’ confusion.  
An innocent voice piped up from the other side of the command center. “Oh goodness, Lars is going to ask a question that the Rutile Twins won’t want to an-swer,” Padparadscha chimed in, naive and sweetly smiling.  
Lars looked to Padparadscha with a raised eyebrow, then to the Twins, who only concentrated more on their work. One twin sucked her teeth while the other sighed.  
"Uh... W-What's going on?" Lars furrowed his brows, both concerned and confused. Twins looked to each other again, then to Lars, both shaking their heads in disagreement, finding it both odd and concerning that he didn’t seem to get the hint.  
Silence. Padparadscha gave them a concerned look just a moment too late. She mouthed to them, “Lars won’t know what you guys are talking about…”  
One Twin sighed heavily, and stated, “Ugh, Captain Lars, she’s tending to… you know, her heat? Let her be!” Rutile Twins turned around, faces with deep red blushes to, much to their surprise, a now-empty space.  
Lars was gone.  
A disbelieving frown formed on both of their faces.  
The one thing they had to do was to keep everyone, especially Captain Lars, away from Rhodonite.  
“Twins!” Padparadscha began, mortified, “Lars is going to take off and find her himself if you don’t explain what’s going on!”

⌘⌘⌘

Deep, guttural, awkward moans erupted from Rhodonite’s mouth. She sat with her back up against the wall of the empty room located in the farthest ward of the ship. Her usual get-up was long gone, and her pudgy brick-colored body lay in the open. She gasped in frustration, a string of drool dripping onto her chest. Her hands clawed needily at the empty spot between her legs, desperate for some relief she secretly knew would never come. She had all the libido yet none of the genitalia—not even breasts to speak of. The two Ruby-like appendages supporting her at her sides flexed its fingers mindlessly into the cold floor, while the Pearl counterpart massaged her sensitive thighs, rubbing urgently at the nothingness between her legs, her hips bucking madly. She involuntarily released another choked moan, followed by an almost sob.  
“Come on…” she growled, “Please, fuck…”  
A distant “Rhodonite?” rang in her ears, but she couldn’t even register it. It didn’t even remain in her mind until the door in front of her opened tentatively, shining the bright hallway light into the dimly-lit storage room she rested in.  
“Rhodonite! There you are! Are you o-”  
Lars was interrupted by a flash of white light engulfing the fusion’s body. She let out a feral groan as the curtains of light unveiled a set of human genitalia moments later—two grapefruit-sized breasts, adorned with fat oak-brown nipples, and lower, a soft-red pussy with plump, plush lips, a thrush of curly brown hair as its wig. The cold air in the room sent a shiver up Rhodonite’s spine, sparking sensation where it had never been felt before.  
Lars was speechless.  
Rhodonite looked up after a moment, and shot up in fright.  
“Holy shit!” She squealed, “Oh my stars, C-Captain Lars, please, I didn’t mean for you to see this, oh God… w-what are you doing down here, ohholyshitoh-” All four of her arms went to cradle her face, which was burning with humiliation. She turned away from the human, her legs shaking, as she hunched over.  
Lars closed his slack jaw. He took in a deep breath.  
“Rhodonite, it’s ok. A-..Are you ok?” He questioned, his voice soft. He didn’t want to spook her. His eyes, despite his good intentions, observed her new form, from the pudge of her hunched-over stomach to the breasts that hung low. He looked away to save her dignity.  
“Heat…” Lars trailed off. Garnet had brought it up to him when she visited the ship and met the Off-Colors. Pulling him aside as Steven conversed with the others, she began to explain the oddities of gem culture, and what to expect piloting a ship with five female-identifying humanoids. He remembered turning beet red as she firmly stated the biological components behind one gem topic, gem heat, and how he, as an organic lifeform, had the ability to, well, “switch things up a bit”, as she said.  
Rhodonite nodded vigorously, silent with embarrassment. She couldn’t look at her Captain. She couldn’t imagine speaking to him again. She didn’t even think of him that way, nor could she ever, but her body responded, aching for a touch, dying for release. She didn’t even know how to navigate human genitalia. Lars did, she assumed, but she didn’t want to ask him. She didn’t ever want to talk to him again. Oh God, she could just poof from all this humiliation.  
She felt a palm gently touch her bare back. She stiffened at the contact, turning slowly. Lars was crouched down, looking her in the eye, a pitiful smile on his face. He had closed the door behind him.  
“Rhodonite, it’s ok. I know what this is,” Lars said, pausing, “...do you need me to do anything for you?” He had been prepared by Garnet to be slow and supportive if the time ever came, and to “provide his services” as she had said with a wink. Goddamn that gem.  
Rhodonite slowly turned to her Captain, and unfurled her body back to a less-hunched state. “I’m sorry, Captain Lars. I thought I had this under control. A-And now you’re here and now I have all these gross human parts and I don’t know what to do with them and-”  
Lars hugged her. He knew how she could whip herself up in a frenzy if she wasn’t calmed immediately. He rocked back on his heels and landed on his butt, sitting, leaning towards her.  
“It’s ok. I-...If you want, I can help you—only if you’re comfortable! Only if you’re comfortable, and if you want, because I know how frustrating heat can be...” Lars inhaled. He didn’t really know.  
Rhodonite timidly matched his eye contact. She sighed, giving in. “This doesn’t mean I’m attracted to you in any way, Captain. I’m a permafusion, and I’m not into you, like, at all.”  
“Hey, I know. I’m not into you either. Just think of like...I dunno...Friends helping friends?” Lars gently ensured, peeling the gloves from his hands.  
Rhodonite returned with a shy smile. “Alright, Captain, you’re just helping me out.” She thought of unfusing to allow her individual counterparts to please each other, but she knew they wouldn’t know how to navigate such genitalia. All she felt was the primal heat radiating from between her legs, and an overwhelming desire to stimulate it. But she didn’t exactly know how. Or where to even start. She figured she’d leave it to a human to help with human things.  
Lars began slow, gently touching the sides of her neck. His eyes consumed every portion of her body, analyzing the proportions down to the fine details. He instinctively kissed the erogenous spot on her neck, eliciting a delicious moan. Pulling his head away, his fingertips softly grazed lower, lower, lower, until they slid over her breasts and slowly, agonizingly slow, to her nipples, which were hard to begin with. He twisted one between his forefinger and thumb, not enough to hurt her but just enough to hear some breathless gasps bleed from her mouth. His other hand went to give her other breast a firm couple of squeezes. This rhythm lasted only for a moment, a sweet, desperate moment, before his hands bid her breasts adieu and moved further down.  
“C-Captain, please…” Rhodonite begged of him to go faster. She felt a needy want protruding from between her legs, and she knew he knew it too, “...please just end this.”  
His mind was only set on making her feel good. Gem heat was explained to him as an almost endless agony of unwavering arousal, and he didn’t want any of his crew to experience such turmoil.  
His fingers traced the pudgy interiors of her thighs, proceeding leisurely to her core, wanting her to enjoy the moment. He wasn’t getting any weird satisfaction from getting his crew member off. He almost felt like it was his duty. Not like he minded. If anything, it brought him and his crew closer. She watched his movements, his fingertips dancing above her pubic hair, slowly making their way around.  
Two fingers of his pressed on the little hot bundle of nerves near the top. That provided a screech from Rhodonite, along with a slew of curses.  
“Oh my stars! C-Captain, what IS that? Do all humans have that button?”  
Lars chuckled under his breath. “I’ll explain later. Just… Just focus on feeling good, ok?” Rhodonite responded with a timid, tender smile, and nodded slightly.  
Lars’ fingertips began to massage her clit, playing with it, increasing speed and firmness. The fingers on his other hand proceeded even further, tracing around her thick lips, dipping in slightly to spread the slick juices around her area. And finally, one pointer finger slipped silently in, slowly, while the other fingers danced with her clit. In and out, his finger slid, until more moans came from within her, whispering obscenities from beneath her breath.  
Another slipped in. Soon, both were hugged by wet, plush walls of muscle, tight from lack of use. He began to experiment with both fingers, curling them, almost as if he were beckoning her to him. As they curled to caress the slick inside of her area, Lars moved the clit stimulation from two fingers to the base of his palm, enabling him to massage all sides at once with more pressure in circular motions. Rhodonite groaned in ecstacy, her toes curling tightly in pleasure, a thin trail of saliva marking its territory on her breast.  
“Captain Lars… something’s coming… I feel like I’m going to poof…” Rhodonite groaned. Lars hadn’t even considered that the permafusion had never experienced an orgasm. Of course, it’s much more normalized in human society, specifically among teen boys, so Lars has had too many to count. But he hasn’t gotten off in what seems like forever due to his current circumstance. Is that what it was like for gems all the time? Had they never sought personal relief?  
“You won’t poof, you’re gonna cum. It’ll feel good. It’s what the heat’s been wanting this whole time,” Lars trailed off, he didn’t really know what to say, how to describe it, “...Are you ready?” The base of his one palm, slick with wet, increased speed slightly, and the fingers inside her curled, pulling her closer, closer, closer, until it did the trick.  
“A-A-AAH, oh please, p—” Rhodonite howled, reaching her peak, her hips involuntarily thrusting madly, her fingers on all four arms balling into fists. She moaned without worry of being too loud, yet another strand of drool making its way down to her chin. All she saw was white. And in that moment, she didn’t care if she was poofed. She didn’t care if she reverted to her gem state. She could drown in this feeling. Lars continued his movements, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, but slowed his pace down as to not cause overstimulation.  
Rhodonite sighed after a moment of seeing white. She descended from her high, and regulated her breathing before speaking.  
“C-Captain…” Rhodonite said, suddenly aware of the situation that had unfolded before them. A flash of white light engulfed the fusion’s body, and seconds later, she returned to her normal, clothed, sexless state.  
Lars, with a close-mouthed smile, pulled her in for a hug. She was reluctant to hug back, being silently mortified of her previous sounds and actions, but she disposed of her doubts and guilts, and returned the embrace with certainty.  
“... I’m not sure what to say, Captain...Th-Thank you, I suppose…” she spoke, a breathlessness charm to her voice, “A-Although I’m, well, totally embarrassed—oh stars, I made those noises—and confused and just…”  
Lars sighed, smiling. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, we’re just...friends helping friends!”  
Rhodonite smiled back. She sensed this aura of… maturity in the boy. He wasn’t the human she’d met in the kindergarten oh so long ago, he felt like someone else entirely. He seemed so much more mature. Maybe it was the fact that he single handedly stole the Sun Incinerator, became a space pirate careening through the void light years away from his home, and managed an entire crew with grace, but something in him had changed. She admired that in her captain.  
Lars helped her up from the floor of the empty room. She held his arm as they walked out, a little wobbly and drained from her first orgasm.  
They made small but pleasant conversation. And as he and his crewmember made their way through the tight halls of the Sun Incinerator, he couldn’t help but think to himself.  
Are those the sounds Sadie would have made?

⌘⌘⌘

Night fell. Or at least Lars’ biological clock demanded rest, for there was no sun, no night sky, no moon to base the time on. They were sprawling through the endless vastness of space, where dark always befell. Lars had lost much of his sense of time and relied only on his physical needs.

Draping his black cape over his throne, Lars bid his crewmates goodnight. His gaze wandered to the permafusion that sat at the controls opposite of the Rutile Twins, and his mind went back to their conversation afterwards, where Rhodonite heavily implied that she would not be sharing the memory with anyone. It wasn’t like it was some big secret. But still…  
He bid his crew goodnight, and made his way to his/Emerald’s bedroom.  
Motion-detecting green-tinged soft lights sparked alive as Lars discarded all of his clothing, save his heart-covered boxers. He crawled, exhausted, into the king-sized bed, snuggling under plush comforters and between soft down pillows. Laying flat on his back, he stared up at the bed’s canopy, his mind lost in thought.  
Would Sadie have made sounds like that?  
Would Sadie have felt like that inside?  
His mind automatically transferred to the fictional image of Sadie, naked and slouched, her pudgy tummy protruding in rolls, her tits kissing the skin of her belly, her legs spread to display her slick, wet sex, flushed and demanding, a bush of blonde pubic hair, a thin strand of drool reaching her fat, engorged nipples.  
“L-Lars, please…” she begged, supporting herself on one hand while the other reached slowly down to her area, smoothing her pussy over with wet arousal, massaging her clit with two expert fingers, “Please, Lars, please…”  
He snapped out of his daydream. Lars couldn't think of her like that. He wouldn't...  
But what if it were her instead of Rhodonite?  
What would it feel like to smooch the sweet spot on her neck, writing soft circles on her back with careful fingertips?  
What would it feel like to trace his tongue down to her breasts, nibbling playfully on one while twisting and turning the other?  
What would it feel like to work magic with his tongue, conversing with the folds of her pussy?  
What would it feel like to bury his dick inside the sweet, thick walls of her vagina, sucking on the thin skin of her neck, having her legs wrapped desperately around his waist to pull him in further, hearing those delicious moans pour from her mouth all for him?  
He snapped out of his daydream… again. He looked down at the new tent in his boxers.  
God, he was such a virgin.


	2. Padparadscha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjdkdl holy crap  
> chapter two!!
> 
> this was really fun to write. but i'll admit, it was a challenge. we still don't know tons about the off-colors (and i just found out about the comics today), so it was tough to write them totally in character. and i'm still very new to smut. i did originally plan to write the chapter as lars eating out padparadscha then having sex w/ her, but that felt too weird. it didn't feel like a move i wanted him to make just yet. and it definitely didn't seem like something they'd do at all. so i switched it to be a little less extreme. and this chapter does drag on, sorry about that, i just really wanted to try to write a scene with my favorite anime villain emerald.  
> also, i included regular dialogue from padparadscha, although the only times we see her in the show, she's predicting the past. i just figured she could also talk normally.  
> anyway, as always, constructive criticism is very appreciated!
> 
> \- mocha

It’d been a week since the Rhodonite incident. The relationship between the two was anything but tense, it’d seemed like they’d only gotten closer. And Rhodonite seemed less anxious, if that was even possible. Maybe it was because she finally knew how to navigate the previously impossible heat. But she still spoke with the familiar timbre of uneasiness when addressing her superior and her crewmates.  
And that was prevalent when the threatening chime of an incoming call notified the crew.

“Mwa-haha. Haha-ha!” The menacing Emerald cackled over the speaker, lifting a mint-green claw to her face. Lars narrowed his eyes at the sight of her on the screen. It’d been a while since they’d last seen her, after Stevonnie crashed on the Jungle Moon, but she looked the exact same. Gigantic puffy dark-green hair that jutted every-which way, broad rectangular shoulder pads that greatly overshadowed her slim feminine figure hugged by black spandex, a collar of white fur, a glistening gemstone where her right eye should have been. Emerald still flaunted the aura of an anime villain, her shrill voice deafening over the call.  
“Hello, Emerald. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Lars cooed, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He knew just what to do to irritate her.  
“You Off-Colors may have gone off the radar for a moment there, but you were gravely mistaken if you thought I wouldn’t find you!” she declared, extending her forefinger, sporting a sharp-toothed smirk meant to intimidate.  
The Rutile Twins scowled. “C-Captain, what’s our next move?” Rhodonite groaned anxiously. Padparadscha stared at the image of Emerald with a straight face, then a frown.  
Lars seemed unbothered by the tyrannical gem that occupied the screen. He flashed the Twins a closed-mouth smile that delivered his message before addressing Emerald.  
“And? What are you going to do about it?” Lars grinned.  
Emerald replied, confident, “You know exactly what I’m going to do. Preparing your arsenal will be utterly pointless, because I’ve got ships in proximity firing their missiles on my command.” She released a heinous cackle. Maybe this was part of her villainous act. Or maybe she was simply thrilled at the idea of poofing the Off-Colors and obtaining her ship once again.  
“Really?” Lars smirked, shaking his head, “Because ever since Fluorite built our activity detection system, we’ve had no signal of any enemy spacecraft within two lightyears of us!”  
Fluorite placed one hand on her face and blushed. She wasn’t used to such recognition. But ever since being assigned the Chief Engineer of the Sun Incinerator, she’s contributed a surplus to the ship and its crew. And acknowledgement was certainly appreciated.  
“Oh, marvelous, Captain!” Padparadscha chimed in, “you’re going to call Emerald’s bluff!”  
Lars continued, “You don’t really know our location, huh, Emerald? Let me guess, you finally were able to contact us on our communication hub, and decided to intimidate us by telling us we’re surrounded because you knew the Sun Incinerator wasn’t equipped with detection capabilities, requiring us to use our Nova Thrusters so you could actually track us down?” he turned from the screen and strode towards his captain’s seat, “it’s sure lucky we’ve also modified the Nova Thrusters’ energy signature to be virtually undetectable by untrained eyes—or untrained eye, in your case. Bingo Bongo, Emerald.”  
Emerald growled, shifting in her seat, “Gh! Impressive, for a band of defects. But that won’t be for long. I’m going to find you. And once I do, it’ll be over. Not only will you be stripped of your title, you pink abomination, but I will take immense pleasure in shattering you and your crew myself!”  
“I’m sure you will.” Lars responded, smirking insolently.  
She slammed the armrest of her chair with a wild look in her widened eye.  
And with that, the call ended.

The Off-Colors celebrated their small victory. High-fives were given, compliments received. Lars thanked Fluorite in front of the whole crew for her resilience in the creation of their technologies. She blushed again, hiding a smile behind her hands. 

The Rutile Twins logged back on to continue piloting the ship to their next destination. They needed to make a pit stop in Sector 12, the mainly-abandoned Leonis 6 had a functioning refill station to load up their tank. Plugging in the coordinates, the Twins nodded to their captain. Rhodonite continued with analyzing the information output from Fluorite’s activity detection system, scanning for any signs of distress within two lightyears of their route. Fluorite returned to tending to the engine, confirming no faults with the fuel pressure regulator this time around.  
Lars settled in his seat, observing his crew’s work and the infinite galaxies that sat just beyond the window.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Padparadscha crept towards the other wing of the ship, one used solely for storage purposes, and down the dimly lit hallway while stepping on light feet.  
What purpose had she to be there?  
Curious, but quietly, he dismissed himself from his chair and walked lightly down the hallway in pursuit of the small orange-tinted gem.  
Had she seen something? Or was she upset? Lars began to worry. He had an undeniable soft spot for the defected Sapphire. And he’d rather not see her upset.  
“Captain, I know you are behind me,” Padparadscha called over her shoulder. He stopped in his tracks. Her past vision notified her of his presence. She didn’t seem mad. She just seemed matter-of-fact. But the pace at which she was walking was noticeably fast.  
“W-Wait, Padparadscha!” Lars responded, running to catch up to her. She turned around to meet his face as he caught his breath, inquiring, “A-Are you ok? Why’re you over in this wing?”  
Padparadscha looked to her left, cupping her face in her hand, mouth twisting into a shy frown as she avoided eye contact with her superior, “Captain, I ask that you do not follow m—”  
A brilliant light had enveloped her form, inclining Lars to shield his eyes from the brightness. A high-pitched gasp erupted from her mouth as the flash of white disappeared, abandoning Padparadscha only moments later. And as Lars slowly removed his hands from his face, he couldn’t help but scan her… new form. Miniscule lumps of soft breast tissue sat neatly on her chest, adorned with erect umber nipples, matching the little shrub of pubic hair that nested atop her vagina, which was engorged and demanding, red-brown folds peeking slightly. Goosebumps ran along her arms as the air-conditioned hallway greeted her bare skin. Tiny feet curved inward. Tiny hands covered her mouth.  
“C-Captain! Look away, please! Something odd is going to happen to my form!” the gem stammered. She turned back around with shaky legs, only to dip into the nearest vacant room, which illuminated at her entrance.  
“Padparadscha! Hold on!” Lars called back to her hesitantly as he mimicked her path, setting foot into the same room, allowing the door to close behind him.  
Padparadscha was already seated on the ground, arms holding herself in an embrace, knees parted slightly, meeting her face. Though he couldn’t see her eyes (eye? He didn’t know. He’d never seen a Sapphire before her), her mouth was twisted into a mortified frown as her head cocked towards the right side of the room, desperate to avoid eye contact. She didn’t know what was going on. She usually knew what was going to happen. And what purpose it served. But this time was different. It was unprecedented. And scary, to be frank. What were these bumps on her chest? What was that hiding between her legs? And why did she seem so hot in a room so cold?  
Lars, dumbfounded, slowly proceeded towards the spooked gem. She shivered. He sighed, and crouched down before her, sliding onto his bottom, carefully as not to startle her.  
“Captain…” Padparadscha began, “...I’m entering my heat soon. A-And something’s going to happen to my body that I’ve never seen myself before. So please...” she trailed off, breathless.  
He responded to the confused gem reassuringly, adjusting his position on his bottom to get more comfortable, “Padparadscha, it’s ok. I’m here. I, I know about gem heat. And because I’m an *organic lifeform*, your form’s gonna change—but it’s ok! It doesn’t need to be scary, ok? We can work through this together.”  
Padparadscha removed her gaze from the wall to Lars slowly, repositioning her hands to wrap around her knees. “C-Captain,” she began, “are you going to do to me what you did to Rhodonite?”  
Lars was suddenly surprised. “How’d you know about that? Did she tell you?”  
She smiled sheepishly, “No, I saw it with my vision! I didn’t really understand what was going on in what I saw, and I’ve never ever seen those things on any gem, but I just saw how content and satisfied she seemed when you did all that with her…” she paused, “if I may ask… can you do that to me too?”  
Lars exhaled, startled. He didn’t think she’d be up for it. But he could see how much she was restraining. Her breaths were labored, her cheeks were visibly flushed, her hands were gripped tightly around the knees that met her chin, her exposed pussy was almost pulsating, red-hot walls begging for stimulation, clit poked neatly out. It looked almost like a little cherry.  
He looked away quickly. He didn’t want to disrespect her. And he didn’t want his wandering eyes to cause trouble. But she didn’t seem to notice. Her face was blank, save the few moments where a pink tongue slipped out to moisten large lips. That gem was horny. But she did show more restraint than Rhodonite did. Perhaps because she was a fusion, the heat was doubled? He didn’t know.  
Lars asked firmly, “You’re ok with this, Padparadscha?”  
She responded, a growing smile lightening her face, “I’m sure of it. I saw how she felt. I want to feel that too. And you’re my friend! B-But please, Captain, bring me out of this heat…”  
“Alright, but only if you make sure to tell me if anything feels wrong or painful or somethin’, ok?”  
“Agreed!”  
The two smiled at each other wholeheartedly, nodding, and Lars positioned himself on his knees before her, inhaling deeply. Ok, he mouthed to himself, zoning in on the tiny gem overshadowed by his body. She unfurled herself slowly, placing her arms at her sides, her legs angled outwards, her knees bending comfortably, exposing her demanding sex. He noticed the smile from her face disappear, replaced with a focused demeanor, releasing desperate breaths, biting down softly on the plush bottom lip. Lars scooted into the now-open spot between her legs, closer to the gem than he’d ever been.  
Tracing the sensitive spot at the junction of her thighs and hips, Lars took note of the breathy moans that bled from her mouth, and watch as his fingers moved closer to her core, her hips began to buck involuntarily.  
“C-Captain…” she trailed off, “Something between my legs is going to want attention…”  
He smiled close-mouthed and moved his fingers down to her knees, slowly tracing up pale orange thighs, feeling whisper-thin hair move against his fingertips. His hands met up with each other at her pubic hair, and as his right hand proceeded downwards, his left reconnected with her skin at her sternum, sweeping over to clasp an A-cup breast in one hand.  
“Oh my!” she moaned softly.  
“Y’ok there?” he asked, stopping his movements momentarily.  
“Yes,” she responded, breathless, moaning at the squeezes on her chest. His left hand repositioned to pinch an umber nipple slightly, eliciting a piercing moan. He looked up to observe her gnawing away at her bottom lip, holding back groans of delight.  
While his left hand swapped breasts to massage, his right hand presented a forefinger to dip into her folds, spreading her slick wet over her pussy, sliding lightly over her cherry clit.  
“Ah!” Padparadscha cried, “C-Captain, I’ve never felt anything like this before… A-And the knob you’re going to hit is going to feel… I can’t even dₑₛcᵣᵢbₑ ᵢₜ,” ending with a choked moan.  
Lars traced his finger back and forth over her clit, flicking frantically. He pinched and pulled and prodded at the bundle of nerves that sat beneath her pubic hair. Padparadscha moaned without care of anyone listening. He was abusing the hell out of her knob, and all she felt was pure bliss.  
The left hand on her breast slipped down to support the right hand at her core. Slowly, slowly, he stuck one slick finger into her body, followed by another. Pumping in and out, pushing between thick walls of unused muscle, his thumb began to tussle with her clit while his pointer and middle fingers pleasured her internally. His left hand squeezed at her inner thigh, doodling lines inside, only driving her arousal higher.  
“Gah!” she released a feminine moan as he moved his fingers expertly inside her.  
Lars was a straight-up virgin. He only knew how to do all this from the free porn websites he’d visit often and the magazines he bought at the shady cornerstone back in Beach City. Not only had he gotten off to videos of women moaning as they fingered themselves relentlessly, but also studied the movements, the curl of an extended finger, the twist of a wrist, the jab of a thumb. How one action can mean pleasure or pain. It was an art, and required skill.  
And to think he studied all those techniques to prepare for Sadie.  
“Gh… AAH…!” Padparadscha whined. It was as if a switch had been flipped, for her hips began grinding madly into Lars’ fingers, her tiny hands balling into fists, toes curling, as she released a slew of high-pitched screams and wails, piercing to the ear. The uncontrollable bouncing of her hips caused her hair to stray from her face, and Lars, who was having some trouble staying inside her and had to grip her hip with his left hand, saw a teary umber eye above those plush lips of hers. She was squinting, concentrating, screaming and groaning, and the pupil of the eye rolled into her skull in response to the ecstacy.  
Padparadscha descended from her high, breathing heavily, returning to reality, muscles relaxing and hair resting back into its usual spot, albeit a bit tousled.  
With a light voice, she began, “Oh my stars… I fe-feel so unusual… I-I-I feel like I’m going to poof!” She bit her lip.  
The curtains of light returned once again, but this time, to simply restore her outfit. Moments later, the slouched Sapphire was decorated with her usual poofy dress.  
Lars chuckled a bit at her delayed verbal reaction to her first orgasm as he helped her back on her feet, and she giggled as he placed a peck on her forehead.  
“Goodness… Thank you, Captain. I feel… satisfied. I’ve never been able to release my heat like that before,” she spoke with a shy smile, flattening her dress to her legs, combing gloved fingers through her disheveled hair.  
Lars rubbed the back of his neck as he responded, “No problem! I’ll always be there to help my crew. That’s what friends are for. We’re in this together.”  
“That we are!” she beamed, pushing open the door that had confined them to the storage room. The hallway was still empty, the lights flickering occasionally. The two proceeded quietly towards the control room to resume their duties.  
She walked beside her captain, creating some small talk after what they had just been through. Lars chuckled at her playful suggestions on how to deal with Emerald.  
Then she asked, “Lars, what’s the Earth like?”  
He sighed. Memories of his life in Beach City seemed like eons ago. He’d changed massively, maturing rapidly, transforming from a disgruntled and self-conscious teenager to a mischievous yet compassionate intergalactic criminal. It was odd to think about who he was back then. And as much as he didn’t like to think about it, he missed Earth. He missed the beach. He missed baking. He missed the Cool Kids. He even missed his parents, and the Big Donut. He missed sunrises and sunsets and staring out into the ocean, looking up into the night sky and greeting the moon, bathing in the warmth of the sun, all the features of Earth that couldn’t be found up here.  
“You’ll love it, Padparadscha,” he responded, an almost wistful twinkle in his eye.  
He looked down, and noticed the grin on her face as they strode side-by-side.  
He smiled right back.

⌘⌘⌘

“Gh…” Lars groaned, having freed his erection from his boxers, now massaging it firmly. It was late at night for him, but he couldn’t sleep. He’d been laying awake, staring at the ceiling of the bed’s canopy again, slumped between plush green pillows.  
Sadie crept in his mind again.  
And in his horny stupor, he could only think of her in Padparadscha’s position, bucking her hips, balling tiny fingers into fists, releasing shameless porn-esque moans.  
“Captain,” she begged, “C-Captain, please…”  
Mmm, no. He liked being dominant, but being called Captain was too weird. It was saved for his crew, who he’d rather not venture into sexual territory with (despite having jacked off half of them). And that wasn’t very Sadie-like to call him that.  
“Lars,” she begged, “L-Lars, please…”  
That’s more like it.  
He closed his eyes as he spit on his hand and proceeded to pump his member. But in his mind, he was fucking the hell out of the plump blonde friend of his. He leaned over, placing his arms beside her to balance himself, and sucked on the sensitive skin of her collarbone, tracing a thin tongue up her neck, nibbling at her earlobe.  
“Oh God, Lars, don’t stop…” she groaned, drool seeping from the corners of her mouth.  
With Lars pounding between the plush walls of her vagina, she wrapped her chubby legs around his slender waist, locking him in with desperation. He looked deep into her eyes, and a warm smile grew on her face.  
She moaned quietly into his ear, “Ah… Oh my God… I-I’m gonna—”  
And thick strands of cum erupted from his overstimulated cock as he snapped out his daydream. Lars released a number of grunts as he continued to jack himself, slowing down as sticky semen coated the head of his dick, slipping between his fingers. The image of Sadie faded away as he descended from his orgasmic high, leaving him gasping for breath.  
Lars sighed, staring down at the mess he’d created, the off-white substance splattered over his hand and his dick.  
Of all the things he missed on Earth, he thought he missed Sadie the most.


	3. The Rutile Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh crap i've been gone a while!!  
> sorry for that hiatus, skool is a bitch.  
> this was interesting to write. i find sexual encounters to be really tough to write, because it's not something that you're reading about all the time. so i like writing it, gives me more practice.  
> anyways, enjoy. and constructive crit is always always appreciated!!  
> until next time!  
> -mocha

How much time had passed since Emerald’s direct threat to the ship?  
It felt like forever. But he knew it had only been a week or so.  
Lars slumped in his throne, resting his chin on one gloved hand.  
“Are you alright, Captain?” one Rutile Twin spoke softly, still seated in her chair, placing their navigation system on autopilot. The air was heavy with silence, save the occasional whir of the engine. Fluorite was monitoring it downstairs, Rhodonite sat motionless, reviewing the calculations of the distance between the Sun Incinerator and the Milky Way to eliminate any error, Padparadscha stared blankly at the view from beyond the gigantic windshield. The world outside was vast, blank, teeming with glittering stars, an ominously quiet beauty. It was an unspoken rule to remain silent in times like these. Respect, an almost fear, of the limitless void of the space that surrounded them.  
“Mgh, yeah,” Lars responded slowly, “just tired.”  
It had been the same view for a while, and albeit beautiful, was a bit exhausting. Boring. Nothing moved around them. No rocks, no debris, nothing. Lars secretly longed for some action, something to stimulate his senses, something to get his blood pumping. He wanted to feel like a captain again. But right now, he was just a facilitator, watching over his crew performing the same monotonous tasks.  
“You may rest, if you’d like,” the other Rutile Twin proposed.  
Lars contemplated, then spoke with a small smile, “You know, I may have to take you up on that offer,” he used his arms to push himself from his chair, then strode to the back of the room, where the door to Emerald’s chamber lie, “but you’re sure it’s ok if I sleep a little?”  
Both twins nodded, and Lars entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He wasn’t terribly tired, but it’d give him something to do.  
He listened for any activity going on in his absence behind the door, but the same silence still rang in his ears. He sighed, allowing himself to slouch. It was him time.  
Leaning up against the door, he yawned. Stretched his neck. Popped his spine.  
He tossed his cape haphazardly into a corner of the room, and peeled his gloves off to leave on the floor. He leaped into bed on his back, the frame squeaking at the sudden slam of weight.  
Lars sighed once again, staring blankly at the ceiling of the canopy bed. He squirmed around on top of the sheets, searching for a more comfortable position.  
Grumbled. Turned. Floundered. Groaned. Though his body begged for sleep, his mind was wide awake, desperate for a stimulus. For something at all. A something that would not come despite his pleas.  
His body won, and his eyelids sank heavily, condemning him to an eventual rest.  
“Captain…” a voice whispered softly, mere moments later.  
Lars’s eyes shot open immediately, surprised by the sudden sound. He blinked to rid the blurriness of sleep, adjusting his eyes to the light. He was looking forward to sleeping, but it seemed like it wouldn’t be coming easily for him.  
He lifted his head, spotting a figure standing shyly in front of the closed door. Lars blinked multiple times, and recognized the Rutile Twins, their eyes fixated on him. A little unnerving to wake up to, sure, but he knew the gem didn’t know much about sleep, so he tossed away any reservations about the odd behavior.  
“He’s conscious...” one twin spoke to the other, her eyes glued to the young man on the bed. They dare not to remove their gaze. They were hypnotized, almost.  
He looked up to match the eyes of the twins, and smiled slowly. “Hm? Oh hey, guys,” he began, “is everything alright?”  
“Yes, Captain, just..” the other twin responded to their captain, gnawing at her lip.  
“—we just wanted to ask you something,” the first twin blurted, receiving a glare from her sister.  
Lars sat up fully, pulling his legs in and straightening his back, growing slightly concerned, “is everything alright?”  
“Yes, yes,” the second twin stammered, blushing a bit.  
The first one spoke, “but we wanted to know...h—”  
“—How do you do that? The sleeping?” the second interjected, unable to contain her curiosity as her sister shot her a dirty look.  
Lars looked confused at first, but began to laugh beneath his breath. He remembered that gems had no need for sleep, therefore, they probably didn’t know how to do it. They ranked lower in the gem hierarchy, so of course, they’ve had no bedrooms, and no place to sleep, and no time to sleep. He smiled, finding it interesting. Sounds like they were equally as bored.  
“O-Ok, I’ll teach ya,” he responded eagerly, “just come over here.”  
The twins coordinated their footsteps so that they reached the edge of the bed. They stared down at their captain expectantly, who scooched over to make room for the two. He patted the space beside him.  
“C’mon!” he spoke.  
The two obliged, clumsily crawled atop the mattress, and rested their heads on a plush white pillow, with Lars’s head occupying the pillows beside.  
A moment of silence as the three stared at the ceiling of the canopy bed.  
“...so, when does the sleeping happen?” the first Rutile Twin asked, her eyes locked on the intricate details of the canopy roof above.  
Lars exhaled, then answered, “you have to close your eyes, and then think about nothing. A-And you can’t move, and you gotta relax your muscles, and before you know it, you’ll be out like a light.”  
“Think about… nothing?” the second twin said, confused.  
“Yeah. Or just… daydream, I dunno. Think about something that relaxes you,” their captain responded.  
“Hmm…” the first twin wondered, and Lars watched in curiosity as the two closed their eyes.  
They were having some trouble at first. They’d never really had the opportunity to become completely motionless, so the twins were twitching and wriggling in impatience. But they soon became accustomed to the idea of unconscious existing, and he noticed minutes later that their bodies fully relaxed, their eyelids became completely motionless, their faces blank and calm, besides the occasional muscle jerks. Guess they were as close to sleep as they’d get.  
Lars rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes in the same fashion, allowing himself to drift back to sleep.

⌘⌘⌘

He was jolted awake by a jarring noise.  
A groan, and a flash of blinding light from the twins’s side of the bed. Lars squeezed his eyes shut, then sat upright, yawning slightly.  
“Twins…?” he asked, still groggy from sleep. He blinked, blinked, blinked away the blurriness and was face-to-face with a blinding white light.  
His eyes widened.  
“T-twins??” he stammered, stumbling backwards.  
The light faded slowly, then all at once. The first thing he noted was the grimaces on both of their faces, pained and horrified expressions that contorted their features. His eyes wandered to their newly naked bodies. Red nipples stood pointed atop two sets of nearly-flat breasts, crimson and perky. Below where their bodies joined, a singular vagina, with triangular-cut maroon pubic hair, matching the dark folds neatly tucked away, a small clit poking outwards, engorged. Their pussy winked slightly, desperate for something to grip.  
The two were too stunned to speak.  
Luckily, Lars found the words for them. “Oh…. Oh...Y-You’re in heat…” he trailed off, his eyes averted.  
“Captain…” the first twin spoke, humiliated, “w..we’re…”  
“...w-what’s going on?” the second spat out in a panicked rush, “what is this? What are these things?”  
Lars hushed them, trying his best to calm them down, preparing his usual spiel. “Look, uh, I know you guys’re afraid, but it’s ok! It’s ‘cause I’m an organic lifeform, your bodies have changed to work with it. It’s totally normal. And uh… I’ve done this before!” He laughed awkwardly.  
The twins stared at him, processing what he said.  
“We knew our heat was coming…” the second twin spoke with a shameful gaze.  
“...so we wanted to use your sleeping to get through it, so we didn’t have to feel this pain, and so that we could be unconscious for its duration,” the first concluded.  
“...but it looks like the sleeping didn’t work…” the second said beneath her breath.  
“...and this feeling is white-hot,” the first muttered.  
“White-hot, white-hot,” the second agreed.  
Lars sighed. He found himself watching the twins curl their fists in the comforter, their toes squeezing. Their faces were blushed, and they both stared at their captain in an unintentional longing, for their bodies craved such sweet release.  
“Can you help us, Captain?” the second asked, almost pleading.  
Lars hesitated. He looked down. Saw their wet sex, flushed and demanding. God, he swore it was starting to drip onto the comforter. He looked to the two, and smiled softly. These were his friends. And they needed him right now. And there isn’t anything else in the universe he’d rather do than support his team. And he was starting to feel like a captain again.  
“Yeah. O-Of course I can!” he offered, scooting closer to the two, “‘friends helping friends, y’know. You just need to tell me if anything doesn’t feel right, or if you don’t like it or want it anymore.”  
“A-Alright, deal,” the first twin spoke as both of them smiled, their eyes squinting. They both inched back so their backs rest on the pillows, their legs involuntarily spreading, exposing their region to the cool bedroom air, leaving Lars enough room to make himself comfortable between their knees.  
He crouched over, over their pussy, over their breasts, and to the curve of the first twin’s neck, placing his lips on that sweet erogenous spot, sucking in a manner that didn’t hurt her, but left a noticeable mark. She let loose a slight groan, and the other watched in curiosity.  
“C-Captain!” the second twin exclaimed, giggling at her sister’s treatment, “How risqué!”  
“O-Oh, but it feels so good!” the first responded between heavy breaths. She could feel Lars’s lips form a shy smile on her neck as his fingertips traced down, down, down to her small tits, grasping one breast softly, the other hand pinching the wine-red nipple that stood erect.  
“Gh!” she held back a guttural moan as her sister watched in both awe and mild confusion.  
Lars swiftly switched sisters, a moist pop from the removal of his suctioned lips as he placed them on the second twin’s neck, sucking lightly. He kept one hand on the breast of the first twin and moved his right hand to the second twin’s breast, flicking her nipple teasingly.  
She groaned, and their legs twitched, instinctively curling around Lars’s waist, pulling him in so the front of his thin-fabric white pants pressed up against their demanding sex, which earned an even heartier moan. Lars gasped at the sudden pressure.  
“W-wait!” he scrambled, removing his hands to pry their legs from his waist, holding their thighs in his palms.  
“Sorry, Captain,” the first twin uttered.  
“Didn’t mean to, guess it was just a reaction...” the second twin drifted off.  
“You don’t need to apologize!” Lars offered, a shy smile growing, “I just can’t do my thing if you guys got me pinned down!” He began to laugh softly, which made the twins smile.  
He wasn’t about to tell them that if they kept grinding on him like that, it was bound to make him hard. Not that he thought of them that way. Not that he thought of any of his crew that way. It just had been so long. Hell, it’d been never for him. And getting *that* close was undoubtedly going to be painfully arousing. It was stimulation, regardless of the person with whom it had come from.  
And shit, the grinding had already made him a little hard.  
With his hands already on their thighs, he set their legs back on the bed. Lars traced delicate fingertips atop their upper legs, reaching their core lazily. He drew a fine line across the tops of their folds, spreading their juices. A stifled moan from the first twin when he flicked their clit, and a dazed nod from the second. He used his left hand to pin open their labia, exposing a deep red interior, thick and tight and slick. The first two fingers of his right hand played with their clit lazily, providing enough stimulation to draw out a slew of moans, but not enough to push them near the edge. The smell of their exposed vagina was nearly overwhelming, clouded with hormones and warmth.  
Lars wanted adventure. And he did long for some action, something to stimulate his senses, something to get his blood pumping.  
So with their labia held open, Lars stuck his slim pink tongue inside.  
It tasted like it smelled, in moderation. A sweet, salty taste, not as overbearing as the scent. It tasted like pussy. Like raw, warm pussy. Like pulling damp clothes from the washing machine, like placing one’s head above a steaming pot of water. Except, well, it was pussy.  
He hadn’t done this before. So of course, it was awkward at first. What was he supposed to do with his tongue? With his hands? With, well, everything?  
His tongue slipped in and out as far as it could go, then he shook his head, rubbing his nose against their sensitive clit. Dipping in and out, he moved his licks to their bud just above, shifting his fingers to massage their interior walls. Lars gingerly sucked on their clit, his tongue curling to sneak under the hood.  
It was hard for him to hear with the sound of blood pumping roaring in his ears. But he could make out the insane moans from the two, their hands grasping parts of the comforter.  
Well, oh. Okay.  
He felt his member press up against his pants.  
The overwhelming scent of pussy, it was all going to his dick.  
He continued to suck on their clit, ignoring his own needs. But God, it was starting to get painful.  
Like really painful.  
He lightened up on the pressure on their region as he moved to unbutton his pants with one hand, whispering an apology beneath his breath. He knocked the waist of his pants to his lower thighs, and even the friction of the movement sent chills up his spine. He just needed to be out of those pants. Too confining. Not enough room.  
This is wrong, he thought, you can’t be turned on by this, and you can’t be touching yourself.  
But he was twitching, groaning, hand beneath the waistband of his pants, choking his cock rapidly. And the smallest bubble of precum stained a dot on his boxers.  
No. No no no. He was adamant on the twins’ pleasure. And he was drunk on the hormones. And fuck, he swore his balls were turning blue. Or something.  
He needed it. He needed it. He didn’t need it.  
Fuck it, he needed it.  
And a series of shameless moans erupted from their mouths as they began to grind their area into his mouth, desperate for more. Their legs locked up. Their body trembled.  
He knew they were approaching orgasm. So he pulled away. He wanted to keep them teetering on the edge, just so they could achieve a mind-blowing orgasm. Wanted them to feel not just good, but great.  
Oh god, that was mean. But hey, he just wanted the best for them.  
They’d be just as drunk on hormones as him.  
He thought he heard one of them uttering something as a hand harshly grabbed his hair. His head flew up, directed by the grasp in his locks.  
His eyes met theirs, their glazed-over, desperate looks as he was forced back into his original position, with his body between their legs.  
“C-Captain…” the second one groaned.  
“...please…so close...” the first twin muttered.  
He sighed, smiling, and went to move his hand back to finish the job.  
But their legs trapped him in just like before, and his dick pressed firmly against their wet, warm sex, separated only by a thin layer of boxers. And the twins grinded against him, smearing their juices, soaking his undergarment. They squeezed without concern, with desperation, with only their primal desires driving them.  
“C-CAPTAIN!” the second twin roared as the two began to climax. Their hip movements only increased in intensity and speed as they moved their pussy, grinding their clit against the fabric, against the firmness of his penis. The friction was just what they needed. And their body was moving fast.  
Lars was white-faced.  
Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck.  
His eyes rolled into his skull as he resisted the overwhelming urge to grip their bodies and slam himself against them and inside them.  
He didn’t care who they were. Now he was victim to the heat.  
“Gh-” Lars moaned. He was already turned on from eating out, and their gyrating hips against his member provided the most intense, most erotic pressure he’d ever felt. He was bubbling over.  
Their legs squeezed against him with one final, intimate grind as the boy grabbed their hips in desperation, struggling to hold back a slew of girlish moans as he released in his boxers, staining the fabric with sticky semen. God, that was like a gallon there. He didn’t think he’d cum from something like that.  
“F-Fuck, Jesus, ohmygodsa-” he moaned, rubbing himself against their region, riding out his orgasm, both of them damp with pussy juices and cum. He spat out some incomprehensible sounds as the twins released their iron grip on his hips.  
Lars stared at the comforter as the twins stared at him, both parties gasping for breath, sticky with sweat.  
A pause.  
A breath.  
Another pause.  
“C-Captain…” one twin began.  
“What was that?” the second asked, and the two began asking questions all at once.  
“A-And what happened to you? What’s in your garments?” the first added.  
“There is a rod in your pants, did you know that?” the second spoke.  
“Is it a secret weapon?” the first whispered in full seriousness.  
“A rod for shattering? But it felt so good to rub against…” the second commented to her sister.  
“Guys, guys…” Lars spoke, still red-faced. He gulped, rolling over to his side of the bed.  
“What you guys just had was, well, it’s called an orgasm. You feel real good, and you tense up, and then all the pressure goes away. A-And I had one too. Except I don’t have a-” he looked down at their pussy, “region like yours, I have something...else. And that’s what that rod was, and that’s where the wetness came from. A-A-And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cum, just the grinding and the moment…”  
The two giggled in unison.  
“Captain, don’t worry about it,” the first twin smiled.  
“Don’t worry, it’s all fine. It’s good for you to feel good, too,” the second sighed, content.  
The same blinding white light appeared with its whining noise, indicating that their bodies were to be re-clothed immediately.  
Lars scooched off the bed, peeling off his cum-stained boxers. Walking around naked wasn’t real appealing to him, even in his own stolen bedroom, but he hated the sticky feeling even more. Not like he had any extra underwear. On a better note, since Emerald’s Sun Incinerator included a lavish bedroom, it also was constructed with a sink and toilet (for what reason? Did gems like the feeling of water? Or did they get dirty from missions? Do they use the restroom, or is it purely for aesthetic purposes? And where the hell was this water coming from?). He stepped lightly into the bathroom, closing the gigantic green door behind him. He plopped his boxers into the basin, pulling the handle to turn on the water, using his fingers to work out the cum. His boxers needed washing anyway, so it didn’t bother him much. Pulling a few squares of toilet paper from the dispenser, he wiped off the bell-end of his cock gently while his undergarment soaked. The boxers had lost its stains, so he turned off the water, wrung the fabric out, and swung it over the shower curtain rod to dry.  
He exited the bathroom and turned off the light, turning to face the bed.  
Lars laughed beneath his breath.  
The two sisters were fast asleep.


End file.
